This invention relates to a cleaning water heating and supplying device for use with a bidet capable of washing the user's anus or like body part, and more particularly, to a device used in association with the bidet for supplying a promptly heated water at a desired temperature.
One type of cleaning water heating device associated with a bidet is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,596 by Marvin C. Cohen. This device discloses, however, a relatively long temperature-evening coil and complicated structure. This long coil may allow for dirt accumulation. Another type of cleaning water supplying device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,942 by Yoshio Hirano, et al. This device, since the heater is positioned outside the water tank, it is not adequate for prompt heating of the water and the heating efficiency is low.